Lost
by Usako Hashiba
Summary: There is a secret hidden in Inu-yasha's past. Now that secret has awakened? What does this mean? Who is this person? Rating for Inu-yasha's dirty mouth and Miroku's bad behavior.
1. Default Chapter

Lost  
  
By Usako Hashiba  
  
Author's Notes  
  
There is a non-cannon character that we'll learn about as the story progresses. Be gentle with remarks, this is my first Inu-yasha fic. If I make a mistake in the information, let me know!  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Inu-yasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the characters that I created in this story.  
  
Prologue: Waking In The Dark  
  
It was dark in the old cave, dark and cold. The outside of the small was decorated with the a simple wooded post of a grave. An old priest entered the cave, shivering a bit from the chill in cave but also from the sight before him.  
Laying on the bed of stone was the form of a young girl, about fifteen years of age. She would have appeared human if it wasn't for the dog ears peeking out from under silky white hair and clawed fingers. Her breathing was barely discernable. To most she would have looked dead.  
But she wasn't dead, this the old priest knew. The man who had asked him to watch over the girl had told him she wasn't dead, merely locked in ageless sleep that she would one day awaken from.  
The priest check on the girl whenever he could but she never seemed to change. Not once in the fifty years he was done this duty.  
A small movement broken captured the priest's aging eyes. Was it his imagination or were her fingers moving?  
It wasn't the priest's imagination, the hand closed into a fist. The brow creased as the ease of sleep was edged off and her eyes slide open to reveal gold eyes. She sat up slowly, her muscles not even protesting from their lack of use.  
The first thing the girl noticed was the cold biting through her red gi jacket and white hakama pants. The second was the old priest watching her with a wide smile.  
"Who are you?" her voice was young and wary. Why was she so wary? He didn't smell like trouble but the girl felt on edge nevertheless.  
"My name is Hino, I am a simple priest. Do you remember you are?"  
The girl didn't hesitate, her mind bringing the answer almost immediately, "My name is Shori. I am a hanyou, my father was a dog demon."  
"Any other family?" Hino pressed, obeying the instructions of the man who given him the girl to watch.  
Shori paused and frowned, "I have . . . a brother, I think." In her mind's eye, the vague image of a small boy with long white hair and gold eyes. The image conjured a smile to her lips. She couldn't remember his name but she remembered that she liked him.  
"Yes, Shori-san. You have a twin brother," the priest said.  
"Do you know his name?" Shori asked. "I can't seem to remember his name."  
"I'm afraid I don't know, Shori-san. A man brought you to me to watch over fifty years ago. He only mentioned you had twin brother and would awake from your ageless sleep at some point."  
"This man told you nothing else? Can you tell me nothing else?" the hanyou asked, dismayed. For some reason, her memories were blocked. She remember her name and that she was half-demon but almost nothing else.  
"The man said you would probably have amnesia of some kind. Don't fret, your memory will return. The man I think was actually a youkai. The only other thing he said was that your sword was the path to discovering your past."  
'Oh riddles,' Shori inwardly growled. 'Joy. Why can't things ever be easy?'  
"What do you wish do, Shori-san?" Hino asked.  
Shori got her feet, a look of determination filling her eyes. "I am going to find my brother."  
  
Gomen, it's short. Do you think I should drag it out or have Inu-yasha and the gang met her next chapter?  
  
Coming Next  
  
Chapter One - Longings and Meetings 


	2. Chapter One

Lost  
  
By Usako Hashiba  
  
Note  
  
Thank you to reviewers: The Unnamed Demon, Toki1, and gatogirl1. I really apprenticed your input. Disclaimer  
Inu-yasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the characters that I created in this story.  
  
Chapter One - Longings and Meetings  
  
A group of small boys played on the outskirts of their village, the sounds of laughter filling the air. They were so involved in their game that they made no notice of a pair of eyes watching them.  
The eyes weren't malevolent, rather the gold pair was sad. Shori sighed deeply and shifted in her hiding spot, a shadowed section of the tree that allowed her to watch without being seen by the boys.  
Shori closed her eyes just as a memory opened.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was bright and sunny, a summer day. A perfect day for playing. Shori sat on her hunches, crouching low in the tall grass, ears alert. He was here somewhere, waiting for her guard to drop. Well that wasn't happening.  
Perky dog ears twitched as a small sound of movement reached them. Shori tensed and sniffed the air before relaxing. Only a mouse. She relaxed only for something to slam into her.  
A familiar face hovered over hers, smirk in place, as a boy her age pinned to the ground.  
"I win!" he said triumphantly.  
"We'll just see about that, Inu!" she returned, shifting her weight to roll him . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shori's eyes snapped open. Her claws dug into the tree before the tension was released. 'The boy . . . my twin . . . his name is Inu,' she thought but no, that wasn't right. She was missing a piece.  
'Inu was probably a short version of his name that I used instead of his full name,' she thought to herself before concentrating. 'Now what is his name?'  
Blank. Shori growled softly. She was beginning to get tired of this "no information available" attitude her brain was presenting.  
Shori shifted her position on her perch so she naps without having worry about falling. A nap was definitely needed to rid her of this migraine.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sesshoumaru spied a group of young human boys playing and look of distaste entered his cold eyes. Stupid humans.  
He was about to skirt the edge of group, killing those weaklings wouldn't be any fun, when a scent caught his nose.  
Half-demon blood. Which meant . . .. His sharp eyes spotted a figure napping in the upper limbs of a tree.  
Long white hair was stark against bright red clothing; clawed hands were tightly clutching a sword even in sleep. 'Inu-yasha,' he mentally snarled.  
With the possible exception of Naraku, the bane of his existence. The little thorn in his side. His weak, half-human little brother. And by the smell and looks of things, his stupid comrades were nowhere in sight.  
The opportunity was too much to resist. The youkai swiftly made his way to the tree and got himself up to the branch. He raised his claws to strike.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The smell of dog youkai and sounds of someone moving up her tree was her only warning. Her eyes snapped open and acting on instinct, she threw herself to the side. The clawed hand hit the branch, only catching a few strands of her white hair.  
The hanyou landed heavily on the ground and stared at the attacking youkai that landed a few feet from her. He was tall, taller than her. He was dressed in mostly white hair and had hair about the length of hers. Pointed ears, closer to human than hers, poked out from under the hair, as was a black crescent moon on his forehead. Slanted gold eyes burning with cold hatred stared into her startled pair.  
The youkai smirked, "Surprised, Inu-yasha? One would think you would be expecting me."  
'Inu-yasha,' Shori thought, confused. Something in her mind clinked, Inu . . Inu-yasha. Her twin.  
Shori's hand reached for her sword as the youkai's threatening stance pierced through her thoughts.  
"Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. That voice wasn't Inu-yasha's. It was too high. More feminine. He took a closer look at his opponent. Barely visible in the baggy clothes the hanyou wore; Sesshoumaru could make out the swell of breasts. A female.  
'How is that she looks so much like Inu-yasha?' Sesshoumaru wondered. Something in his long memory clicked in his head. He remembered that his brother hadn't been a single birth - he had been a twin. A female twin. This had to been her.  
He chuckled darkly, "I am Sesshoumaru. You don't know your own elder brother, girl?"  
"I have an elder brother?" the female asked, stunned. She looked confused.  
"Yes, half-brother actually. I am full youkai, unlike you and your pathetic twin, Inu-yasha."  
  
'A full youkai, not good,' Shori thought to herself. She put her body into a defensive position, wondering how she was going to get out of this one.  
"Dokkasou!"  
Shori dodged the first claw but the second hand hit her left arm, leaving five deep slashes. She hissed in pain, they burned badly. An sudden, seemingly silly, idea entered her mind.  
She threw her blood, watching it mutate into sharp blades that flew at the youkai. He dodged it with practiced ease. Shori unsheathed her sword and watched surprised as the blade lengthened to almost twice her height without getting any wider.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled, this made things more interesting.  
  
Coming soon:  
Chapter Two - Arrival  
  
Don't worry; Shori isn't going to a carbon copy of Inu-yasha. She has few attacks of her own but hasn't quite remembered them yet. Her sword is also different from both the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga but you will have to wait to see what those differences and her attacks are. Also I am working on fan art of this but my scanner is being a pain in the rear so no art. If I can ever scan it, I will find somewhere to put it up. 


	3. Chapter Two

Lost  
  
By Usako Hashiba  
  
Note  
  
Thank you to the reviewers! (author puts hands together and bows)They inspire me to keep writing this. I am working at trying to lengthen the chapters out with each new chapter.  
Oh, translation of the new attacks or other phrases will be at the end of each chapter.  
  
Disclaimer  
Inu-yasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the characters that I created in this story.  
  
Chapter Two - Arrival  
  
The silence of the forest was broken by the sound of a rather powerful slap to the certain monk's face.  
Kagome looked at the flying Miroku with only mild interest. Her dark eyes flickered sideways to Sango's red face and angry eyes for a moment before they rolled toward the firmament.  
"He'll never learn," Kagome muttered causing Shippou to giggle.  
Miroku simply picked himself up and continued on as if nothing happened. It was normal day so far.  
Kagome paused, noticing a member of their small army had stopped walking. She looked back at the hanyou who had frozen in the middle of the path. His ears were perked up as if he was trying to hear something a distance away. He was also sniffing the air.  
"Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked, looking at him in concern. The other members of the group paused, looking back.  
"I smell blood," Inu-yasha answered. Kagome had the feeling he was hiding something. There was more to the scents in the air then he was letting on.  
"It's youkai and hanyou blood, mostly hanyou. The youkai smells like . . . Sesshoumaru!" the last word was snarled and Inu-yasha charged off.  
"Inu-yasha! Wait!" Kagome yelled as the group made chase after the speeding hanyou.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shori swore softly as she struggled to get back to her feet. She was bleeding and bruised in several places. Her right arm was rapidly loosing strength from extended period of time she was trying wield her sword and she almost couldn't feel the left anymore. What she could feel was a pain burning like fire.  
'His claws held poison,' Shori realized. That would explain why every cut he made burned so bad and the blood wasn't clotting like it should. Shori felt the glimmer of an idea and sheathed her sword. Shori fringed greater weaknesses than what she was actually feeling.  
Smirking at his apparent victory, her 'brother' charged her. at the last moment she dodged around his claws, and raised her own, a glow appearing around the nails.  
"Tsume Kiritateru!" she yelled, bringing them down. Shori allowed herself a smile as she heard a hiss of pain as her claws dug in for a deep wound to his torso. The light around her nails disbursed on contact and left wounds nearly as deep around the ones her claws made.  
Sesshoumaru's expression turned barely contained rage as he felt the bite of his sister's attack. He glared heatedly at her, "You little bitch!"  
Speed increased by anger, he slammed into her, throwing the smaller girl a good ten feet, one of his hands digging into her soft underbelly. He smiled sadistically at her pained howl and barely moving body on the ground.  
"Time to end this," he stated and raised his hand for the killing blow.  
He never got a chance before a sharp pain hit his open right side. Sesshoumaru stumbled backward and glared in the direction of the attack.  
"Inu-yasha!" he snarled. This was just not his day. He was in no shape to be fighting an unhurt, fully rested Inu-yasha. Swallowing his pride, the youkai retreated. There would be time for killing those two brats later.  
  
Inu-yasha didn't bother to chase his brother but looked over at unconscious hanyou. Bright red clothing, identical to his, was stained maroon where she was bleeding no doubt and there were several rips to the clothing. Her familiar face was pinched with pain and the breathing was growing shallow.  
Inu-yasha didn't look up at his friends as he check over the girl. She was hurt pretty badly. Sesshoumaru had been serious.  
"Inu-yasha, who is this youkai?" Sango asked, confused. Inu-yasha was behaving rather uncharacteristic.  
"Hanyou. She's only a half-demon," Inu-yasha corrected, a slight smile.  
"She? You know her?"  
Inu-yasha nodded, having worked the girl onto his back to carry. "She's my sister."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inu-yasha refused to speak on the matter any further until Miroku had conned them into an inn and the girl's injuries were taken care of.  
It was Kagome who dared to break the silence, "You have a sister?"  
"Yeah. Her name is Shori. We were born at the same time, twins," Inu- yasha explained. "After mother died and until I met Kikyou, Shori was all I had."  
"How come you've never mentioned her before?" Shippou asked.  
"We haven't seen each other in a very long time. We parted company a few weeks before I was pinned to the tree and not on speaking terms," Inu- yasha said.  
"Why?" Shippou pressed.  
"None of your business," Inu-yasha growled, sounding more like himself. Which was a relief, he was beginning to worry them.  
A soft moan captured the room's attention. The girl was stirring.  
Shori shifted as she came to, moaning as pain shot through her limbs, informing her that moving was a bad idea right now.  
"You should lie still, you were hurt pretty bad," a male voice chided. It was completely unfamiliar.  
Shori slowly turned her head toward the voice, wincing slightly. A group of five was in the room with her, two females, three males. One of the female, the closest, was human with blue-black hair to mid-back and dark eyes. She was dressed in a strange green and white outfit. 'There was something familiar yet unfamiliar about her,' Shori thought to herself. 'Like I've met someone ~like~ her but not the same person.'  
Just behind the strange girl and between the other female was a monk with black hair tied in a short ponytail and purple eyes. The woman behind him was black-haired with hair in a high ponytail with bluish purple eyes.  
Of the last two, one was perched on the others' shoulder. This one was tiny with fox ears and a tail - youko. He was brown-haired and blue- eyed. 'Kawaii,' was Shori's irrelevant thought.  
The last, which had the little youko on his shoulder, looked remarkably like her, only male. Shori's face drained of color, he had to be her twin. There was no doubt. Those were the eyes, only slightly darkened by pain. It was the same face of the boy in her memory.  
"I-Inu-yasha," she managed to choke out.  
"Yeah, Shori, it's me," the other hanyou replied, sounding a little gruff. His voice triggered another memory.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shori clenched her fists. She loved her brother dearly but there were times when she would love to KILL him. Like right now.  
"You are past all patience and reason. A complete and utter JERK!" Shori growled at him, glaring. A glare which he readily returned.  
"Takes one to know to one, bitch," he sneered.  
That did it. Shori lashed out and Inu-yasha was rubbing a sizeable lump on his head.  
"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shori blinked as the memory fade away to the real world. Something about the memory of the argument sounded repetitive. Like it was something they did a lot, argue in loud, angry voices. A little voice in her mind stubbornly asserted that all of them were HIS fault.  
"Are you all right?" the blue-black haired girl asked.  
"I've felt better," Shori answered honestly. "What's your name?"  
"Higurashi Kagome," the girl said, inclining her head.  
"I'm Sango. The monk, and I use that term loosely, is Miroku. The youko is Shippou," the second woman added.  
"Nice to meet you all," Shori responded before fixing her gold eyes on Kagome. "Kagome-san, I hope you don't consider me rude but you seem for familiar yet not at the same time. Have I met you before?"  
"Not exactly," Inu-yasha answered. "Now, this is going to sound very strange but Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyou through Kikyou has been reconstructed."  
"Kikyou?" the female hanyou questioned. The name was familiar and she felt repelled by it for some reason.  
"You don't remember her? We had a huge fight about her!" Inu-yasha cried in disbelief.  
"My memory is mostly gone or rather blocked, Inu-yasha. I get flashes of things that have happened to me, triggered by familiar sights, voices, etc but everything is real fuzzy. I woke up a month ago knowing only my name, that I'm a hanyou, and that I had a twin brother," Shori explained quietly.  
"Woke up? What do you mean woke up?" Miroku asked.  
"According to the priest who had been watching me, I had been asleep for fifty years," Shori answered.  
"How?" Inu-yasha demanded. 'That's as long as I was pinned to the tree by that arrow.'  
"I have no idea. I can't remember," Shori answered, feeling a sense of pain and confusion as she tried to recall the events. That set of memories, it seemed, was something she didn't seem to ~want~ to remember.  
Inu-yasha seemed ready to argue that point but Kagome glared at him and told him to sit. Shori, after getting over her shock, laughed until tears came to her eyes.  
Inu-yasha shot her a glare of non-appreciation, "That's not funny!"  
  
"Oh yes . . . it is, Inu!" Shori managed to gasp out. Miroku and the others couldn't resist a few chuckles. Inu-yasha glared at them all. If looks could kill, they would have been buried yesterday.  
"To hell with all of you!" he snarled and stormed out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inu-yasha did not return until nightfall and was still glaring at his alleged comrades. Particularly his sister and Kagome.  
While they ate dinner, Kagome explained to Shori what was going on and why this seemingly mismatched group of people were together.  
"What did you want the Shikon no Tama for anyway Inu?" Shori asked her twin who had been grumbling under his breathe since his return.  
He muttered something that sounded a lot like 'None of your business.'  
Shori huffed, "It seems you plan on being difficult, am I right?"  
"What you think?" he answered. Shori huffed again, vague memories telling her that he got into one of his ~moods~, he was incredibly patience thinning and difficult person to be around.  
"Don't mind him, Shori-san," Kagome said. "Inu-yasha gets like that at times."  
"Particularly when he has been embarrassed," Miroku added.  
Inu-yasha glared at them, rising to his feet, "You want to die today, don't you?"  
Kagome glared back, "Don't make me say it again, Inu-yasha. In front of all these people . . ."  
Inu-yasha glanced at her, considered pushing his luck, and opted for leaving.  
"Bitch," he growled on the way to his room.  
  
Notes  
Tsume Kiritateru - literally 'claw to slash'.  
Kawaii - cute.  
  
Coming soon: Chapter Three - Return to the Quest 


	4. Chapter Three

Lost  
  
By Usako Hashiba  
  
Note  
  
I have a lot of inspiration for this story so I am running with it. Thank you to reviewers: Toki1, The Unnamed Demon, and gatogirl1. Gomen about the slight delay, wrote about half the chapter on Friday before having a brief but victorious bout with writer's block (holds out hand in victory sign with a pleased smirk).  
Please let me know about errors in my story, especially when it comes to character information.  
  
Disclaimer  
Inu-yasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the characters that I created in this story.  
  
Chapter Three - Return to the Quest  
  
Dawn two days later found the group, plus a new member, continuing on their quest. Shori was completely recovered and Inu-yasha had stopped grumbling about the Sit incident. He idly entertained the notion of asking Kaede-baba to make a prayer necklace for his sister so she could have dirt- and-twig sandwiches too. Ah, sweet dreams.  
He was interrupted from his thoughts by a tweak to his ears. The hanyou turned his attention toward the offender who turned out to Shori. "What?" he demanded annoyed.  
"I just wanted to talk. I don't quite remember how long but I know it's been a long time since we've seen each other. Time to catch up," Shori answered.  
"What if I don't want to?" Inu-yasha returned challengingly.  
She returned his challenge easily, "Tough shit. If nothing else, it might help me regain my memory. I want to know what happened to me."  
He growled and sulked for about half an hour because he couldn't figure out a good comeback before deciding to talk.  
"Anything in particular?"  
"Why did we split up? You mentioned that we had a huge fight. What was it about?"  
"Kikyou," Inu-yasha answered. "You two didn't get along. She didn't like the time I spent with you when I could have spent it with her. You told me that something in her personality that you didn't care for but were willing to tolerate her if I was happy."  
"But I told you that she tried to make me leave and never come near either of you again. You didn't believe me and we argued," continued Shori, her eyes distant as the memories of the fight awaken. It had been ugly and eventually turned violent.  
"I left very angry, hoping that I'd never have to lay eyes on you ever again," Shori finished before shaking off the memory.  
"Geez, Inu-yasha, you have a talent for making people angry," Shippou remarked, earning himself a lump on the head. "Oww!"  
Shippou glared at the hanyou who ignored him. Shippou continued to glare at him for several minutes, somehow hoping that looks could kill.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The relative peace of the morning was suddenly interrupted when both hanyou stopped, sniffing the air and flickering their ears.  
"Inu-yasha, Shori, was is it?" Miroku asked, recognizing from their behavior that they smelled or heard something wrong.  
"Gaki," Shori answered and sniffed the air again, making a face at the stench. "With a few oni."  
Miroku glanced at Inu-yasha, who nodded his agreement with his twin's statement.  
"Didn't the rumors say that the gaki might be carrying a shard?" Sango asked.  
"Yes. Kagome-sama, what do you feel?" Miroku replied before turning toward the Miko.  
Her eyes were closed in concentration, "I definitely feel a shard."  
"And we definitely smell youkai," Inu-yasha remarked.  
"Where?" was the monk's next question.  
"That way," the two hanyous and Miko answered, pointing to the east. Upon seeing that Miko's senses agreed with theirs, the twins took off at full speed.  
Miroku sweatdropped, "I am starting to see the family resemblance."  
"Yes," Sango agreed with the flat look. Shori was the calmer, politer one of twins but it had rapidly become apparent that she and Inu-yasha shared a high level of stubbornness and habit of being somewhat impulsive.  
Shippou and Kagome were mirroring her expression.  
"Well, we better catch up with them," Miroku announced and the rest of the group gave chase.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The quartet of oni looked up from their campfire to see two inu youkai rapidly approaching them. The sight brought collective smirks from all but the oni leader. If their noses and eyes were correct, the approaching duo were hardly more than pups. Easily dealt with and good source of entertainment.  
"Look at the little pups coming to challenge us," one of the oni sneered, eyeing the two disdainfully.  
The leader raised a hand for silence, "Inu youkai live in packs remember? No pack leader is going to let pups like them do something like this alone."  
"Unless it's a stupid pack leader or those two aren't part of a pack," the gaki with them remarked from his position a short distance away. "I can sense only two other youkai nearby, and it's kitsune and neko respectively."  
Further conversation was halted as the inu youkai pups had reached them. Both had their sensitive inu noses wrinkled in disgust. Oni odor was strong and these four were no exception.  
"Hey, one of these pups is female," an oni spoke up, looking at the pups more closely. He grinned lecherously, "Pretty little thing. Could get some good use out of that body."  
  
Shori narrowed her eyes dangerously at the remark about her body and growled threateningly. Her ears flattened against her head in anger and she curled her hands to make easy use of her claws.  
"Inu," she snarled. "That one is mine."  
He nodded, knowing it would be unwise to attempt to argue. That oni had sparked off her bad temper and signed it's own death warrant. Inu-yasha ~almost~ felt sorry for it.  
The oni had heard her snarled order and laughed outright, soon joined by at least two of his comrades. The oni leader and gaki arched their eyebrows, reserving judgment through they were fairly certain that the oni could take the pup easily.  
The perverted oni charged the female inu who dodge easily and slashed with her claws, efficiently removing the oni's arm and landing a sharp kick to the oni's ribs at the same moment. The sound of his ribs cracking if not breaking was clearly audible.  
The oni was stumbled back, barely keeping to his feet as the female landed lightly with a pleased smirk. Shori resisted the urge to laugh - the looks on their faces were priceless. Apparently they had not been expecting something like that from a 'pup'.  
Once the shock wore off, the now one-armed oni was angry. No, he was beyond angry. He was downright pissed.  
"Girl, you are going to be begging for a merciful death when I'm finished with you," he scowled.  
"Feh," she commented indifferently, sounding remarkably like Inu- yasha. The aforementioned dog boy was chuckling.  
Two of the oni glared at him for daring to laugh at their comrade's pain. At an unspoken agreement, they attacked him.  
  
Inu-yasha snorted at their speed, turtles compared to his speed. He easily maneuvered around them and yelled out, "Sankon Tetsusou!"  
'One down,' the hanyou thought as he prepared for his next attack, while dodging swipes of sharp claws from the enraged oni. One motivation for killing these things quickly was that when angered, oni sweated more and more sweat meant more stench. It was all ready almost overpowering.  
"Arg!" he heard his sister groan just a foul odor filled the air. He could see out of the corner of his eyes that she had riped open her oni's stomach. "And I thought they smelled bad . . . on the outside," she managed to gasp, putting some space between her and corpse.  
It was then that Sango and the others arrived, all of which made faces. Shippou in particular, looked green.  
Miroku stepped forward, banishing his staff as Sango did with her boomerang. Kagome stayed back but held her bow, ready to use it if necessary. She tightened her grip on the bow as something occurred to her.  
'It's lucky we found that gaki. Tomorrow night is the new moon,' Kagome thought to herself before returning her attention to the fight.  
Oni leader narrowed his eyes dangerously as the last of his men was hit and killed by that boomrang after the male pup faked a charge. He glanced at the gaki and they nodded in agreement. They needed to take out one of these two pups; they fought fine as individuals, no need to let them fight together. Especially not with the monk and demon exterminator present plus the strangely dressed archer.  
With almost invisible signal, they selected the male, deeming him more dangerous. The oni leader distracted the others with the Shikon no Tama shard-powered gaki took on the boy.  
The gaki drew a sword and swiftly challenged the inu. The boy managed to dodge the first swing but was hit glancing by the back swing but didn't seem to notice the small wound.  
Inu-yasha drew the Tetsusaiga, transforming the blade just in time to parry a blow by the gaki. They were trying to take him out. While that wasn't happening.  
The battle was tough. The Tetsusaiga was still a little heavy for the hanyou and as much as he hated to admit it, the gaki was a good swordsman.  
Fate was being a bitch that day and the gaki used a sudden increase of power from his shard to suddenly increase his attack, landing himself at painful and disabling wound. By that point, the last oni had been killed but that was no matter. He had accomplished his goal.  
He raised his blade to kill the pup but another sword blocked him. He turned startled black eyes to end of the sword. It was wielded by the male pup's sister. The blade had expanded from the standard twenty-six inches to almost twice her height. He could feel power rippling of the blade, as it had been with the boy's sword.  
The gaki smirked, no matter. He could kill the male after finishing his sister. He readied himself for the fight, staring coldly into her enraged eyes.  
  
Coming next  
Chapter Four - The Kisaiga 


	5. Chapter Four

Lost  
  
By Usako Hashiba  
  
Note  
  
Thank you reviewers: Unnamed Demon, Toki1, gatogirl1, and Emmi-chan. As a special treat to my readers, I am writing and posting not just one but two chapters this time. Consider it a Halloween present.  
A bit of randomness: I downloaded Fukai Mori and I LOVE that song!  
  
Disclaimer  
Inu-yasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the characters that I created in this story.  
  
Chapter Four - Kisaiga  
  
The female hanyou had an audible growl as she prepared herself to fight the gaki. Shori was furious, downright pissed.  
"What are you waiting for bastard?" she demanded heatedly in a guff voice.  
The rest of the group gave the girl a nervous look.  
"Do you think she transforms into a full youkai when her life is threatened?" Kagome asked, nervously. If she did, it would get very ugly around here very quickly.  
"Her life was in danger when she was fighting Sesshoumaru. He nearly killed her and she didn't transform," Sango pointed out.  
"Inu-yasha's father had the foresight to make the Tetsusaiga for Inu- yasha because of that threat. Maybe he did the same for Shori? She did say she had the sword with her when she woke up," Miroku's voice of reason soothed their fears. The logic was sound - Inu-yasha's father had been done that to protect Inu-yasha from his youkai blood, why would he do less for his daughter?  
During their conversation, the fight had started. Shori carefully maneuvered the gaki away from injured Inu-yasha, allowing the others to get to him. Kagome started as the hanyou struggled to a sitting position, hissing lowly in pain.  
"Where is the shard in his body, Kagome?" he grated out, pointing his pain on the back burner, there was time for it later.  
Kagome looked over the gaki and saw the spark of energy in his right arm. "The shard is in his right arm!"  
The gaki scowled, that wrench would pay for that. But first he had to content with the pup he was fighting. He didn't admit it but he had underestimated both twins, they were skilled.  
As the girl parried his slash and their swords locked, he took the opportunity to sniff her again. Gaki didn't have the sense of smell that inu youkai did but it was serviceable. He pushed her back as his brain and nose computed the answer.  
"Hanyou!" he accursed with a look of utter contempt. Oh, how he hated those freaks of nature, weaklings shaming the name youkai with their human blood.  
Shori's eyes burned icy fury as he stared at her with contempt. Even her memory blocked mind knew that she had seen that look multiple times on many people's faces. She gripped her sword tighter and growled.  
  
"Uh-oh, he hit a nerve," Shippou remarked before remembering how Inu- yasha reacted every time someone pointed out he was a hanyou. This guy was as good as dead.  
The growl from Inu-yasha seemed to agree with Shippou. The male hanyou snarled and started to pull his feet. To hell with his pain.  
"Stay put, Inu-yasha," Shori snarled. "This asshole is dead."  
Power caused her blade to shimmer as Shori raised it in a wide arc. The gaki steadied himself for her attack. However this hanyou dished out, he figured he could take it.  
"Reiniku!" she yelled, swing the blade in his direction. An invisible wave rushed over the grasses and struck the gaki, knocking from his feet. His body hit the ground before dissolving into dust.  
Stunned for a moment, the rest of the group could only stare at Shori as she sheathed her sword. There was no indication that sword had that kind of power.  
"What the hell was that?" Shippou demanded, voicing the question on everyone's mind.  
"An attack that destroys both the soul and body," a somewhat annoying and highly familiar voice answered. A voice most of the group recognized immediately.  
"Myoga! When did you get here?!" Inu-yasha demanded of the cowardly flea demon.  
"A minute ago, Inu-yasha-sama," the flea replied from his position on Inu-yasha's knee. He turned toward Shori who was giving him a puzzled look.  
"It is good to see you again, Shori-sama," he said with a bow.  
"Do I know you?" she asked. He did seem familiar.  
"You've forgotten me, my lady?" Myoga asked in shock. This wasn't right.  
"She has some amnesia, Myoga," Inu-yasha informed him. "Shori, this flea demon is Myoga, a retainer and a coward."  
Recognition filled her eyes, "Oh, Myoga. Where were you?"  
"Hiding no doubt," Kagome rolled her eyes from where she had unearthed the shard from dust pile.  
The flea sputtered about slander while Shori offered her hand to her brother.  
He shoved it away, scowling, "I can walk."  
Shori raised an eyebrow, "Really? Doesn't look like it, koinu."  
"I am not a koinu!" Inu-yasha yelled while the others chuckled.  
"You are sounding like one, refusing help when you need it. Now shallow your pride and allow me to get you somewhere where you can get healed," Shori responded, earning the stares of group. Shippou at his most daring would have not uttered that phrase. Kagome doubted she was brave enough, even with 'sit' to protect her.  
Inu-yasha glowered at her but accepted her help. When he got better, she better watch herself!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Luckily Kaede's hut wasn't far off and group arrived there quickly. To say that the Miko was surprised to see another hanyou with them was an understatement. She had thought it would a cold day in June before Shori would willingly set eyes on Inu-yasha again. From what she could remember of the argument that parted the twins, it had not been pleasant.  
While she tended to Inu-yasha's wound, Kagome filled her in on how they had run into Shori and her memory loss.  
"Well," Miroku started after the update. "What I am curious about is that sword of yours, Shori-sama."  
"I can't tell you anything. I blurted out and did that attack," Shori protested. "I don't remember things about it anymore than most of my past."  
The monk and rest looked disappointed before Myoga piped up, "I know about the sword, Shori-sama. If you wish, I will explain to the others and refresh your memory."  
"Please do."  
"The sword is known as Kisaiga, it is the sister sword to the Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga. It's powers are a combination of it's brothers. It can take life by destroying the body and soul which is what Shori-sama did earlier. It can also save life and remove influences on the soul with a technique called 'Zenrei'. The Kisaiga's main purpose, however is to seal away Shori's youkai blood."  
Noticing the teen's puzzled look, Myoga continued, "If your life is in danger, Shori-sama, your youkai blood will take over but it's too much for you. You lose yourself and don't know friend from foe. It takes over too many times, you'll go insane."  
The group noticed Shori's eyes go distant as another memory awaken.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shori blinked as her head throbbed, most of the pain originating from a sizeable wound to her head. Her confusion turned to horror as she looked around her. There were bodies everywhere and she was covered in their blood.  
Shori knew she had done it. She had killed these people, not all of them her enemy. Some were innocent children, their bodies torn to ribbons. She started screaming and crying, not stopping until after Inu-yasha arrived . . . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The hanyou visibly started when Sango placed at a hand on her shoulder. The group had gotten worried when the girl paled and look of utter horror entered her eyes. Inu-yasha had pretty good idea of what it was about. He felt the same way after he realized what was going on after his youkai blood took over.  
The girl shuddered while Kagome rapidly came up with a change of subject, "Inu-yasha, you staying at my house this new moon?"  
"Yeah. I'll be even more useless than normal with this wound," the hanyou replied.  
"New moon?" Shori asked, something told her that this was important.  
"We lose our demonic powers every new moon. Side effect of being a hanyou," Inu-yasha replied. "I usually stay at Kagome's on the other side of the well."  
"Oh."  
"Shori-san, do you want to come?" Kagome asked.  
"Why not," the girl shrugged, curiosity sparking in her eyes. From what she had learned of Kagome's time in the short time she had met the other girl.  
"Great! Mama's going to love you! Jii-chan probably wouldn't through." Inu-yasha snickered, wondering how his sister would react to having ofuda stuck in her hair.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day, about an hour and a half before sunset, the group crowded around the well, saying their good-byes. Kagome wanted to check up on her schoolwork so she wanted to stay three days. Inu-yasha reluctantly agreed to that number but said that by no means more than that. Knowing the stubborn dog, he'd probably hang around and make sure on day four, they were back.  
The trio descended into the well, emerging on the other side. Inu- yasha sniffed the air, smelled like dinner was ready. The trio headed for the house, Shori just behind Inu-yasha.  
  
Reiniku - Soul and body Koinu - Puppy Zenrei - One's Whole Soul Coming next . . . .  
Chapter Five - Revelations of the New Moon 


	6. Chapter Five

Lost  
  
By Usako Hashiba  
  
Note  
  
Here's the promised 2nd chapter.  
  
Disclaimer  
Inu-yasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the characters that I created in this story.  
  
Chapter Five - Revelations of the New Moon  
  
Shori curled up on the futon Kagome set out for her, looking forward to a good night sleep. The aforementioned Miko was seeing if Inu-yasha wanted a brush after she helped Shori untangle her thigh length mane of currently black hair. The silken nightgown she was borrowing for the night was cool, perfect for the warm evening. It nevertheless made the hanyou a little uncomfortable. Having a v-neck opening and ending at her mid-thigh, it showed more skin than she was comfortable showing to anyone. She had been teased enough by females of both human and youkai background when she was pup. Inu-yasha had a similar problem. That was the reason they both wore concealing clothes, besides the armor-like properties of clothes made of fire rat fur.  
Shori didn't fall asleep until after Kagome was deep asleep and she adjusted to her presence. By necessarily, she and Inu-yasha were light sleepers and Shori was conditioned to only having Inu-yasha's scent nearby. At last, she lapsed into sleep, dreaming almost immediately . . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The stillness of the night was shattered by Father's warning cry before their home was surged by youkai. Mother, looking scared, gathered Inu-yasha and Shori to her just as Father was pushed into the room, badly wounded.  
"Get them out of here!" he ordered their mother, struggling to his feet. Doing as she was bide, Mother picked up the five-year-old twins rushing for the exits. Inu-yasha, looking over Mother's shoulder suddenly cried out, "Father!" There was then a dull thud and Shori snuck a peek before they were out of sight. Her father's head was gone from his shoulders, causing the girl to gasp. "Don't look," Mother ordered as she got them to the outer door. Relived to see a clear but knowing that the youkai would follow their path, put down the twins and shoved them in the direction of safety. "Go, run to the special place!" she ordered them just as a tall white- haired inu youkai appeared behind her. They started to run as she said. Shori took a glance over her shoulder and saw the white-haired youkai impale her mother on his claws. Only her brother's tugging hand prevented her from freezing and only shock prevented her from screaming. Following footpaths they knew well, the twins soon arrived at special place. A cave that was hidden from all but them and Mother. She said that people intending them harm couldn't enter so if they ever felt scared to go there. It was only after they collapsed in the cave did the reality of what they had seen caught up and they let out howls of despair.  
  
-  
  
A seven-year-olds face peeked out from behind a couple of bushes, cautiously sniffing the air for people before slipping out and hopping into the water. She didn't mind that it was cold. She only wanted to wash herself.  
She was almost done when suddenly three girls from the nearby village appeared, apparently having the same idea Shori did. They were perhaps a few years older than her. identical looks of contempt and disgust marked their features when they noticed the little hanyou, frozen at being caught.  
"Well, we can't bathe here. That disgusting hanyou ruined the water!" one announced.  
"Hey, probably not good to drink anymore either," her friend agreed as they surrounded the exposed girl. Insults and taunts about her filthiness and body in general filled her ears. The girls were joined by others their age, only laughing cruelly at her tears.  
A flare of anger under her pain took hold and she lashed out, slicing the closest girl to the bone with her claws. With a hole in their circle, the hanyou made her escape, her arms covering her head as her friends picked up rocks and threw them at her. a few of the village boys made chase after her until she finally elude them, securing a haven in a tall tree. It was then the girl was finally able to dress herself. Sniffing, she tearfully promised herself that it would never happen again. She would never cry in front anyone again. Especially cruel people who enjoyed her pain.  
  
-  
  
The thirteen-year-old cursed as she missed her prey, a fluffy rabbit. It was her turn to hunt for their dinner and now she'd have to start over!  
A scent interrupted her concentration on locating food hovering. The fool stench of oni. She assumed a defensive position, trusting her senses to warn her of their impending attack.  
Two jumped out of the bushes and made a grab with the hanyou but she maneuvered out of their way. One, moving quicker than what she'd expect from such a lumbering oaf, grabbed her by her long mane and pulled her against him. His friend roughly kissed as she struggled. His breathe was as foul as his body odor. She dug her claws into the arms of one holding her as his partner felt her sensitive breasts. The oni holding her cursed outloud in pain as the claws cut straight into the bone. His friend stopped his actions to punch her just as the restraining oni released her arms. The added force almost forced her to the ground but the hanyou was used to fighting, even with painful wounds and managed to steady herself.  
She lashed out with her sharp claws, removing the previously uninjured oni's left arm. She kneed the other in the groin, earning herself a pained cry. Enraged the one-armed one swung at her but missed. The other attempted to tackle her, trying to use his greater bulk to pin her but she dodged and dug her claws into his belly, tearing it open.  
A third oni had now joined the fray, brother to the one she had just killed. Using the power of his rage, he managed to pin the smaller girl to the ground. Shori dug in her claws but they seemed to have little effect. They covered her mouth, preventing her from calling her brother. She bit at the hand, easily and quickly drawing more blood. But the oni was still trying to remove her clothes and had succeeded in ripping her jacket and the yukata underneath it. Shori was now panicking, blinding attacking the oni with all of her strength, ignoring the repeated blows to her body in an attempt to cease her struggles.  
She was barely conscious when the oni was forcibly pushed away with an enraged snarl from Inu-yasha. The other was already dead, killed by Inu- yasha's Sankon Tetsusou.  
Inu-yasha had carried her back to their camp. She was badly injured; bleeding from several cuts, her left arm broken, and ribs cracked in addition to the bruises that covered her body.  
  
-  
  
Shori was so angry as she stormed off through the woods. How dare he take Kikyou's side! After all they had been through together! Watching their parents die, defending each other against youkai and humans, each other's grip on sanely and only source of love. And he didn't believe her when she said Kikyou tried to force her to leave. Her! His own flesh and blood. Her anger blazed around her as she cut through the underbrush. She prayed she'd never lay eyes on that brat ever again.  
  
-  
  
Shori felt the darkness seep into her mind like a drug, slowing her movements. She was sluggish and her senses were dimming. She tried to fight the sense of nothingness, screamed against the appositive darkness but finally lost her battle, sinking into the darkness. The vague sense of betrayal was her last coherent thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shori awake with a strangled cry to find Kagome leaning over her, shaking her shoulder. Inu-yasha's scent was also in the room as he knelt nearby.  
"You screamed in your sleep," Kagome remarked, concern showing in her eyes. "What happened?"  
Slowly, Shori recounted her dreams. Her brother confirmed all but the last two as actual events. So engross they were, they didn't notice the rising sun and the twins shift back to hanyou.  
Unwilling to attempt more sleep, Shori only grabbed her clothes and dressed quickly. She went outside, jumping up into the tall tree to sort through her confusing memories, desperately trying to recall more details of time between her anger in the forest and slipping into the oblivion on her coma. By breakfast time, her attempts were futitle and she left, more determined than ever to recover her memories. The sense of being betrayed and feeling of missing something continued to plague her through.  
  
Coming Next  
Chapter Six - Eyes of Another 


	7. Chapter Six

Lost  
  
By Usako Hashiba  
  
Note  
  
Time to clarify things about my story - Shori is not stronger than Inu. I just wasn't clear but in that fight with the gaki, it very simply got LUCKY. Same situation, different chain of events, Inu would have won hands down.  
This chapter takes us away from Inu and the gang but don't worry we'll be back with them soon.  
  
Disclaimer  
Inu-yasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the characters that I created in this story.  
  
Chapter Six - Eyes of Another  
  
He could still see her. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't wipe her image from his memory.  
~He~ was tall with flame red hair cascading down to his waist and cool vivid green eyes. He was also an inu youkai. His name was Kino.  
Kino gave up sleeping, smoothing the fur of his long, fluffy tail which had puffed with agitation. He growled softly as he rubbed his temples, mind inadvertably returning to the source of his problem.  
Shori. Her name and memory haunted him like an old coffee stain. It wasn't hatred that haunted him about the little inu hanyou, it was guilt. He could still see her limp body on the ground, unmoving. She had looked dead. He realized soon enough that she wasn't dead, merely in some kind of coma.  
A glance at the wall of his cave gave him an image of happier times, bittersweet now. A scroll painted with her image, carefully maintained to prevent damage. In the painting, the young hanyou was dressed in red kimono instead of her usual clothes. A feat he was rather proud of. She was very stubborn and had not wanted to change into the less concealing kimono. Long silver-white hair was whipped by the wind. The artist even managed to capture the glint of annoyance in her gold eyes.  
He hated the fact that he cared so much for her. He was a youkai, he should hate the little half-breed but instead he fell in love with the beautiful hanyou. Kino could easily recalled their first few meetings. He was traveling through the woods when he came across a very angry inu hanyou female trashing the forest. He thought it would fun to kill the hanyou, he was in the mood for a hunt.  
The hanyou surprised him. She was very strong for her size and fast too. She nearly matched his speed, an immense feat for a hanyou. She was also an experienced warrior, refusing to give even with the very painful injuries he inflicted. Privately he had been impressed. He barely managed to get away from that fight with a rather serious wound and numerous small wounds.  
He spent the next two days licking his wounds, trying to figure out how that hanyou had beaten him. It just didn't seem possible but she had. To add insult to injury, literally, she had left him leave without killing him. It made his blood boil.  
He did his research before trying again. He learned about her and the fact she was the daughter of Lord Inutashio and a powerful human Miko. That explained her power. He discovered that Shori had quite a reputation for defeating larger youkai. Persistence had uncovered another fact - she had guardian katana hidden in her body. A sword that could both take life and save it. Inutashio had had it made.  
He found and attacked the hanyou. Unsurprisingly she fought well but he was prepared this time. He managed to get a choke hold on the girl and gouged out her left eye where the sword was hidden.  
Kino closed his eyes, he could still hear her pained cry when he ripped out her eye. Even that today, the sound of her cry had struck something deep within him. With her previous injuries and only one eye, he should have been able to kill her easily. However, something unexpected happened.  
Her remaining eye had turned red and the pupil vivid blue. A purple streak had appeared on each of her cheeks and her fangs lengthened. Her claws lengthened and her scent changed. She smelled and looked more like full inu youkai.  
She had been wild, mindless being and all but killed him. The other youkai he had brought with him she slaughtered mercilessly. He managed to get enough strength to knock her unconscious. Almost immediately her scent returned to normal and changes vanished as if they were never there.  
Kino smiled slightly. For some reason he couldn't kill her, just couldn't bring himself to. He took her back to his cave and nursed her back to health. Naturally she was very suspicious and untrusting of him, often attempting to leave before she fully recovered. Surprisingly to him, her gouged eye grew back. Part of the reason she didn't fully leave was she wanted her katana.  
'She had the right,' Kino mused. 'Her father left it for her.' He quickly learned just how stubborn the hanyou was. Their bitter fights and arguments turned to affection and care long before they realized it. He had fallen in love with a stubborn little hanyou. She eventually told him about herself and her twin brother. Their parents, life together, and how they parted. Kino had been happy. For the first time since he was a pup, he was happy. Then something happened. Without being provoked, Shori had suddenly attacked him! He returned her attack after some surprise. In the ensuing fight, she had attempted to use her weapon but some power inferred and canceled the attack. When the dust cleared, she was down, liking like she was dead. Another hanyou appeared and Kino was able to recognize why her scent was off. It had not been her initially, it had been this hanyou. In a rage, Kino managed to drive him off. Kino's hands tightened on his tail, almost painfully. He had learned of that vile bastard's name - Naraku. That bastard had ruined everything. Even if Shori ever woke up, she probably thought he had betrayed her and hate him. He'd never be able to regain her trust. But he had to see her again. He did that sometimes. Looked at her unconscious, ageless body hidden in the cave where he left her with the now old priest. Touched her face, feel her silky hair through his fingers, gently scratch her ears. Mind made up, Kino packed his bag and headed for the cave.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kino stared at the old priest in disbelief.  
"Awake? What do you mean she woke up?" Kino asked.  
"About a month ago. She left to find her brother," the priest answered with a slight smile. "Shori-san seems to have some severe memory loss through."  
"Memory loss?" He asked. He thought that might happen but didn't know for sure.  
"Yes, she could remember her name, her heritage, her twin brother but nothing else."  
A spark of hope flared in Kino. Maybe there was a chance, a chance to reconcile with Shori. He bid the priest farewell, making plans as he headed for his cave.  
  
Gomen, it's short. Coming next  
Chapter Seven - Back to Work 


	8. Chapter Seven

Lost  
  
By Usako Hashiba  
  
Note  
  
I'm back. Sorry for the wait, I got the dreaded writer's block and whatever I wrote for this story keep being pure junk. Oh, in the coming chapters be prepared to see a character from another of my favorite anime series. It's just an idea that entered my little brain when the writer's block lost it's hold.  
  
Disclaimer  
Inu-yasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the characters that I created in this story.  
  
Chapter Seven - Back to Work  
  
The trio had returned to the Sengoku Jidai only to discover that Sango and Miroku had no leads to the next jewel shard. Which meant they had to wait. Which also meant a certain hanyou's impatient streak was going to rear it's ugly head. Especially when another week passed with nothing.  
Inuyasha crept through the underbrush, silently stalking his dinner. Granted Kagome had brought ramen back with her but he wanted a little meat with it. A rabbit or something like that would be just prefect. He needed something to do anyway before he lost his mind.  
Inuyasha was in position to pounce on the unsuspecting rabbit when a scent broke his concentration. The scent of youkai and close by too. Another scent filtered into his nose too - the scent of human blood. Inuyasha growled and speed off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hiraikotsu!"  
The giant boomerang slide through demon flesh easily as Miroku expertly wielded his shakujo against his opponents on the ground. The others were fighting their opponents with practiced ease.  
Kagome had just notched an arrow when something sharp stabbed her side. She gave out a pained gasp as she went down.  
"Kagome!" Shippou cried from his position. Forgetting his fear and inexperience, he sped toward the injured girl. Shori, Sango, and Miroku also tried to move but were cut off by the attacking demons.  
Kagome's eyes widen in fear as the demon above her grinned cruelly and raised his blade to loop off her head. 'Inuyasha!' her panicked mind screamed.  
A furious snarl was the only warning before the aforementioned inu youkai burst from the brushes and killed the demon with a single swipe. He then assumed a stance in front of Kagome that would allow him to easily protect her.  
Inuyasha held his position in front of Kagome, growling threatening at the demons. His rage was obvious to the dumbest person in the world.  
'He really cares for her,' Shori absently noted as she took out another demon. 'I've never seen him more angry.'  
Shori's nose twitched as a scent reached it, at the same time she spied a female figure just on the outskirts of the fighting. She was dressed in a kimono, had black hair and cruel red eyes. Her aura was that of a demon's and she seemed to be in charge of the force attacking them.  
"Inuyasha!" Shori called to him and pointed to the strange she-demon.  
"Kagura!" Inuyasha snarled. Thinking quickly, Shori made her way to Inuyasha.  
"Take care of her, I'll protect Kagome," she told him as soon as she was close.  
Inuyasha looked torn. Everything in his instincts told him to stay with Kagome, with his injured mate. 'Mate?' he thought confused. 'Since when do I consider Kagome my anything?'  
He didn't have time to argue with either himself or Shori before Kagura smirked and called out.  
"Fuujin no Mai!"  
Shori grabbed Kagome and pulled her out of way, turning in such a way to shield the human's body with her own. She winced as one connected but she ignored it, glaring at her brother, "Go!"  
Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and charged the demoness while Shori hefted Kagome on her back.  
"Hang on!"  
With no further warning, the hanyou took over, taking to the air. Kagome held on with practiced ease.  
'I hope Inuyasha doesn't get hurt,' she fretted. Kagura was a hard opponent but Shori's decision to take her away from the battle was a good one. She was hurt and couldn't fight. Inuyasha and the others didn't need the distraction.  
She was so deep in though that she didn't notice Shori had come to stop.  
"Kagome-san?"  
"Huh?" Kagome blinked before realizing they were stationary. She slid off the female hanyou's back, wincing as her wound throbbed in pain.  
"Let me see," Shori requested, pushing against the cloth of Kagome's school uniform. Carefully checking the wound she determined it wasn't too bad. It wasn't deep and the demon didn't appear to have used poison in that attack. She ripped off a piece of her inner yukata and bond the wound.  
"You're pretty good at that," Kagome remarked with a grateful smile at the hanyou.  
"Inuyasha and I got hurt a lot when we were little. I got pretty good at dressing his wounds," Shori waved off her compliment before adopting a sheepish look. "Of course, he got pretty good at dressing mine."  
Kagome laughed through Shori's words bothered her a bit. How many times had either one of those been close to death? Beaten to a bloody pulp by some demon or human? Shori looked over her wound and dressed with an ease that spoke of practice, perhaps too much practice.  
Inuyasha's childhood was a big mystery to her. She knew that both his parents died when he was young but that was roughly it. Shori seemed more willing to talk about their past, what little she remembered about it.  
"Kagome-san, how do you feel about my brother?" Shori's question pulled her out of her musing.  
"What?" Kagome sputtered, her face going tomato red in three seconds flat.  
Shori grinned mischievously, "I've seen the way you look at him. You love him, don't you?"  
"I-I," was only she could say. Was she that obvious?  
Shori giggled but her mirth was cut short when something caught her attention. She sniffed at the scent. It was strange - similar to Kagome's scent but different with a dusty overtone. Like something buried or made in dirt or ashes. The owner was watching them.  
"Come out!" she snarled, her eyes gleaming in the late afternoon light dangerously.  
There was a bark of laughter before the figure came into view. It was girl of around 18 dressed in the white and red kimono of a Miko. She looked remarkably like Kagome but her face was colder.  
"Shori, never thought I see you again," the Miko said. "Though after your fight with Inuyasha, you never wanted to see him or me for that matter ever again."  
"Kikyou," both Shori and Kagome said in unison.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kino was getting frustrated. He had been searching for Shori for over a week now with no luck. Predictably Shori had avoided contact with humans and youkai so there was no one to ask if they had seen her. Since she had left a month before he had started looking, her scent trail had long ago been covered by other smells or was washed away. Which meant he would have to guess.  
'Perhaps it's time to seek some assistance,' Kino mused. He needed a little help to locate his elusive hanyou and knew exactly who could help him. He could only hope the damn fox wasn't hiding out in some Kami forsaken place that no one ever heard of after one of his 'constitutionals'.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Can you guess who Kino is referring to? How is this little meeting between Kikyou, Shori, and Kagome going turn out? Good? Bad? Ugly? Wait and see.  
  
Coming soon . . . Chapter Eight - Meetings 


End file.
